


Everybody Has Their Quinoa

by Ihateallergies



Series: Everybody Has Their Quinoa [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Feelsy, I don't hate simmons, M/M, Promise, Short, when you say something that hurts your own feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2493386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihateallergies/pseuds/Ihateallergies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mack meant it as a joke. He really did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everybody Has Their Quinoa

"So, what do you say, Turbo?"

"Are you asking me to... To..."

"Go steady? Wear my letterman's jacket? Be my boyfriend?"

Fitz wrinkled his nose in amusement. "Yes. That last one."

"Yes, that's exactly what I was asking, though if we take the Quinjet to LA, you can have my letterman's by the morning."

"Yeah, of course," Fitz grinned. "And I won't even make you pretend to like quinoa."

"Ha. Everybody has their quinoa, Turbo."

And Mack meant it as a joke; he really did, but he couldn't help the way his heart clenched as Fitz danced off to tell Agent Simmons.

And he would try to get along with Jemma Simmons for Fitz sake, but, no matter what, he didn't think he'd ever forgive her for leaving Leo. For breaking him more than any lack of oxygen ever could.


End file.
